Harry The Saint
by KeithDavidsGhost
Summary: long story short? Harry died in the final battle, bad news is he's dead, good news is he gets another crack at life in Stilwater with our favorite puckish rogues. Takes place in SR3 and will go on to SR4, BISEXUAL!HARRY
1. Chapter 1

**Heya folks, i'm the ghost of the most amazing actor Keith David, recognize. 8P**

**Anyway, this story came about as a random idea I had taking a walk at 3 in the morning after I finished up Saints Row IV and it tempted me so much I had to try for it. Harry is very VERY OOC in this fic and he will NOT be a Gary Stu if I can help it. so without further ado I give you, GANGSTERS IN SPACE...just kidding, even I wouldn't produce that badly written script.**

* * *

_"Avada Kadavra!"_, a shout, two words, and the loud din of the battlefield was silenced. Two words brought one heart to a halt without a stutter of resistance, and with it went all resistance of one side of a fierce battle. They had won, the Death Eaters had won. Because with glazed-over eyes laid a dead young man with black hair, staring with an endless gaze at the bloodied dirt under his body.

"Harry!", a voice, no one was quite sure who's it was, yelled in shock as all eyes turned to a laughing nose-less man in black who stood laughing as he threw the dead boy into the air with nothing but a flick of his wand. Voldemort wanted all the living eyes on the field to view this, his insult to the fatal injury of Wizarding Britain. "Look now at your precious savior! Watch his grand finale and weep!"The Dark Lord laughed as Harry's body started to descend before with another flick it exploded in the air, raining blood and bone fragment across the battlefield to cheers from the Death Eaters and a cackling Bellatrix Lestrange.

This was the end of the world at it's very beginning, the very last time one Harry Potter would defy fate in this world by denying the prophecy set for him. However, this story is not about Harry Potter's world ending, it is about his new beginning. Even if he had not held the Elder Wand he was still it's master and master of the cloak, stone, and wand made him Master of Death.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!", Harry yelled in annoyance for the fiftieth time, standing in an endless desert with a blank white sky and gray sands without even a shriveled cactus to look forward to seeing. Harry had woken up in this land knowing he was dead and in some kind of purgatory but unsure why he was in a desert, why he wasn't seeing his fellow dead people, and why he was naked and not caring about it. Granted he was alone in this apparently empty plain of existence but he thought he had retained some sense of modesty. Apparently not.

Despite his new-found shamelessness Harry trekked on, sometimes yelling for help, sometimes staying silent to ponder why he was there, but always walking and always finding nothing but the sky and sands. For a period of what would be thirty years he walked the sands of the endless desert, ten of which he was insane for. He spent ten years building sand castles using his own spit and giggling at jokes he yelled to the sky before he got bored with his dementia and swore to himself he was cured of insanity, his imagined therapist said so dammit! So now here he stood next to a full sized replica of the house of Lords pondering if he could make a blade out of sand to kill himself again when something interesting happened.

"impressive work, but you need to work on your plumbing skills", a man in a fine tailored black suit said simply as he stepped out of the front gate of the giant sandcastle and slammed the door behind him. It was a testament to Harry's craftsmanship that the structure stayed in tact. Harry of course was used to his imagination creating company for him so his reaction to this new figure before him was a stupid grin and a jaunty wave.

"Well, I was going to hook it up properly but I haven't felt the need to pee for quite a while." This made the both of them laugh. The man in the suit was short, only about 5 feet 6 inches, with a handsome face. His jaw thin and cheekbones high with thin lips and a roman nose, topped by thick masculine eyebrows and short cropped silver hair. Harry liked him for no other reason then he was probably part of his subconsciousness. He would be right in a way, as death is in everyone's minds, even at the very earliest parts of their lives.

"Are you ready to go, Harry?", Death asked simply as he looked at the odd boy who had become his master just before his world had been sealed off as destroyed. Harry nodded and with that he stood up and the two began to walk. "It's time for you to be returned Harry, sorry I had to make you wait for so long, but after you died I had to deal with the massive influx of new souls that kept me distracted for quite a while. It seemed like five other universes were scheduled for apocalypse at the same time as yours, so I had to get caught up on the back log." Death explained with a sigh that every overworked desk clerk knows.

"Eh, no problem, you could have picked a better vacation spot though. I mean seriously, I got _bored_ with _insanity_!", Harry whined which only made Death giggle. Yes, you read that right, Death _giggled_ like a preteen girl at Harry's whining. Harry of course felt his only reasonable rebuttal to such a reaction was pouting, "don't laugh at my pain! Are we going or not?!", This made death laugh harder at his favorite master before wrapping Harry in a hug and saying, "I can't go with you, but you can feel free to visit every once in a while. Just be sure to talk to strangers and never pay for sex." Death cackled and Harry snuggled into the warm hug as his vision faded.

* * *

"What's going on?! We paid up this month!" were the first words Harry heard, his eyes still closed as he felt the rough texture of an uncomfortable bench beneath him, cold and hard.

"Yeah, well someone else paid more!" another voice, gruff and tired, as if he had said this before one to many times, stated before the squeak of hinges and the sound of keys locking something revealed Harry's location to his still sleepy mind, prison. He also found it a wise decision for now to keep pretending he was asleep, while the people, two males and one woman apparently, discussed what went wrong with their gang and why they seemed to be getting too commercialized. His act was ended however when one of the men sat on him, causing Harry to jump at the contact and flail for the air that was knocked out of him. "Whoops, sorry lil dude", the man said, wearing sunglasses in the dark cell, a gray and purple leather jacket, and looking like a very muscular Asian-American man. Normally Harry would blush at his deep voice and appearance but he was too busy gulping back air.

"Make a new friend Johnny?" The woman said, tall and slender with curvy hips. She was wearing her hair in a curly ponytail with a serious glare that was apparently a constant on her face as the other two had no reaction to it's ferocity. She was dressed in a black leather jacket and shiny purple skinny jeans with stiletto boots and Harry for one appreciated the view of "Johnny" and this new woman.

"What's your name kid and why are ya hear?" Johnny asked and Harry sat up to allow the woman a seat which got a small smile out of her, "my name's Harry, no clue why I'm here though."

"You a banger?" Johnny asked and Harry quirked an eyebrow up at him, "I can assure you I am not a breakfast sausage." This got Johnny to put on a poleaxed expression while the woman snorted behind her hand.

"He's asking if you're in a gang kid. Although ya don't look it", This time it was the third voice he had heard but had not investigated so he turned his head. Leaning against the wall was a man in his mid-twenties possibly, with a purple Fluer De Lis on his neck and handsome face. His hair was short and spiky, colored bright blue with golden eyes (probably contacts). He was dressed in a similar fashion to Johnny with an all purple leather jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers.

Harry very much appreciated the appearances of his cell mates, but decided to ogle later in favor of introductions, he was nothing if not insane and cordial after all. He cleared his throat and simply said, "I am not in a gang, I don't know how I got here, and I'm pretty sure I'm slightly if not completely insane."

"I like him", Johnny shrugged as he looked at their leader who was grinning at Harry's little spiel. Johnny held out a hand which Harry shook with a little hesitance, "Nice to meet ya Harry, name's Johnny Gat. This is Shaundi", he pointed to the woman who was now giving Harry a small grin, "and that's the Boss." He pointed to the only other male in the room who nodded at him. Harry decided at this point in time it was easier just to refer to the guy as Boss instead of getting his name at the moment because their conversation was being interrupted.

Two women were standing at the door to the apparently co-ed cell, twins with dark hair and wearing gray turtleneck dresses. The only way to tell them apart was the sunglasses on their heads, one set pink the other white. They were both incredibly beautiful, but the way they were looking at the four of the cellmates, like they were totally beneath them, marred that beauty.

With them came several men in dark suits and red shirts wearing sunglasses, "we have some business to discuss with you three, any lip from you and the guns start shooting.", one of the twins said as the men grabbed the three Saints. Another guard was approaching Harry but it appears they had not accounted for him, "Ms. Dewinter, what about this one?" he asked and was met with only a casual shrug and a motion to take Harry too. Without further ado black bags were covering the prisoners' heads and they were all thrown into the back of a van.

* * *

So now they were on a plane, that was at least what Harry had garnered by the feeling of semi-weightlessness in his gut. They had been kidnapped and put on a plane, tied in chairs in some tacky red room with a giant television screen on one wall and a neon red star on the wall across from them. The four were facing a scowling older man with graying hair in a fancy suit, a red scarf around his shoulders and a gold-tipped cane in his hands. The twins stood in front of the television while the man began to talk.

The Saints were in the cell with Harry when he woke up because they had robbed this guy's bank, and now the weird frenchy wanted them to talk about some corporate takeover? They wanted the Boss to hand over 66% of the Saints profit in exchange for not being killed on the spot, of course I paraphrase this because Harry found his imagination more entertaining then some boring conversation that had nothing to do with him. The thing that finally caught his interest in reality was the end of the conversation when Johnny charged Francois or whatever his name was, Harry didn't bother to remember it.

Shaundi, being ever the cool head in the situation pulled Harry away from the fight and behind an overturned table with the Boss while Johnny threw himself over a moment later, bleeding from quite a few new stomach wounds but still calm as ever. The Boss just looked at him, "what do we got Johnny?"

"Armed guards, automatic weapons and good fighting skills, I can take 'em", Johnny shrugged as if he hadn't just been stabbed by the knife that Javeire kept in his cane. Harry was impressed with both his cockiness and ability to shrug off injury like that.

"Whatever, this plane is gonna be going down soon, we have to get to the cockpit and get out of here!" Shaundi yelled as she punched a guard out in one hit and stole his gun. Harry simply shrugged and did the same by kicking a guard into a wall and taking up a pistol. This action only made Gat smirk, "not bad kid, I'll deal with the old dude. Shaundi, you and the Boss take the kid and get out of here." Johnny didn't wait for a response as he jumped back into the fight without a gun.

Harry honestly didn't know if he should stay and help Johnny or not but Shaundi seemed to decide for him, dragging Harry to his feet while the Boss threw open the door into the aisle seats and starting to shoot down the guards. Harry had ducked himself on the side of the door, "normal day for you?" He asked as he looked up at the Boss.

"Would you be surprised?", The Boss gave his rebuttal as he loaded in a fresh clip before ducking into the room. Harry followed, shooting down guards in the second row of seats as he took his cue from the Boss. Oddly enough before Harry was in the Desert he would have found such an act of violence sickening, now however, he was so far away from his old self that he pondered where he could get one of the suits the guards were wearing as he shot them down.

"Boss!" Shaundi's voice yelled through a speaker above them, "get to the back of the plane and open the cargo bay, the controls are locked and this thing is going down!" She said before her voice cut out. With that information the two men shot their way through the cargo hold, running and jumping over custom-painted vehicles and popping bullets into anyone they ran into. Once the lift was open they were both sucked out into open air with one parachute between them. To this day Harry still refuses to admit he screamed like a falsetto pre-teen girl in a campy horror flick when the Boss dropped him to pull the chute on to his back before catching him again.

"I think you just broke the sound barrier there!", The Boss laughed while Harry did his best to resist popping him in the mouth with the butt of his gun and instead shot down the free falling thugs while the Boss cleared the various cars and shipping crates they were falling towards.

In the middle of all of this the Boss finally realized they had forgotten something, "where the Hell is Shaundi?"

"Right here Boss, I jumped ship right before you did! Wait, did you forget I was even there?!", She screeched in disbelief. The Boss paled, "me forget _you?_ Never!"

"You totally did! I can't believe you-"

"Hey look another plane, good chattin' with ya!", The Boss quickly took the opportunity to run away like a scared puppy as he dived into the cockpit of another plane in the French guy's fleet. Of course to do this he dropped Harry again leaving Shaundi to cut loose her main chute to try and catch him. After she had finally got a hand on Harry's wrist she pulled him close before snapping her auxiliary chute out and together they drifted down as the second plane began to explode at the middle, splitting in half as the Boss dive-bombed towards them.

"You're an asshole!", Shaundi and Harry yelled at the same time as the Boss pulled his rip-chord on the chute and they all leveled out towards the ground. Once they finally touched ground in some seedy looking alleyway both of them took the opportunity to smack the Boss in the back of the head, before they realized Johnny had not joined them on the ground. Shaundi's face blanked of all emotion as all three of them looked to the sky to see flaming cargo and plane skeleton still falling from the sky to land all over the city. Harry barely knew Johnny, barely knew any of these people he was now associated with, but Johnny seemed like a good man, and now Harry would never get to know him. The two gangsters were still looking up to the sky as they lost themselves in memories of Johnny, while Harry left them to mourn for a bit, taking a look around the area they had landed in.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter, I know I rushed Harry's death but hey, this is not about his old life, it's about his journey through life as a Saint. and yes Harry is more then a bit bisexual but there are no set pairings in this story much like the game. You wouldn't be into the monogamy thing either if you were in The Desert, you'd just be happy you had company haha! Anyway, I would love to see your reactions to this chapter as it encourages me to continue with it. Please review and know that if you do, Harry will be personally trained by Shaundi in the secret way she uses to control the Boss.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my sexy saints. The chapter is shorter this time around but the next one i'm trying for a longer time. Trust me when I say I hope to do the games justice and at the same time not turn it into some shitty puff piece. Harry's role in the story will be more prevalent come chapter three.**

**Anyways here's the disclaimer: I own none of the Saints, Johnny would shoot me for killing off Aisha if that were so. The games and their licenses are all owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

"So lemme get this straight", Harry said as the three of our protaganists left the ATM machine that the Boss just broke. Harry ignored the new crime of destruction of property to say, "Johnny is dead", he got a glare from Shaundi for being so brazen, "there's a guy out to overthrow your gang, and to top it all off you are now broke because said bad guy has closed your accounts. Oh! Let's not forget, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"

"Yeah, Shaundi, you got any clue where we are?", Boss asked as he nonchalantly dragged a guy out of his car, punched him in the face, and got in the driver's seat. Harry looked at Shaundi who was already getting in the passenger seat, shrugged, then hopped in the back.

"We're in Steelport, it's like, Bangkok's abusive cousin." Shaundi explained as Harry was formally introduced to his own feet by being tossed around from the Boss's driving, "a little more gentle on the turns please?"

"Fuck that, Shaundi, what's the plan?" He asked as he drifted around another turn, clipping five people on the sidewalk. Shaundi groaned as she turned to hold Harry in his seat long enough to buckle his seat belt, "I can call up an old Ex, see if he'll let us use his place. As for Lorren, I dunno what to do but he is going to suffer."

"We're going to need guns",Boss said simply, accepting Shaundi's plans so as not to get hit.

"There's a guard armory near here somewhere, why don't we rob that?", Shaundi asked sarcastically.

"Not bad, we can grab some tanks on the way out!"

"Also a shitty idea! I can't believe you're actually considering this!" Shaundi harped on the Boss while Harry was just finishing unloading his stomach contents out the window and onto a police officer, "oops."

"Oops? Why-oh god dammit!" The Boss sighed in annoyance as he stopped the car at the sound of a siren, hopped out, and clotheslined the policeman who was rushing at them off of his motorcycle. After they finished looting his body they had a gun, a clip of extra ammo, and about 40 dollars to their name.

"This isn't gonna be enough for Friendly Fire. Time for plan B!" The Boss seemed unusually excited as they got back in the car and sped towards a garish shop that advertised weapon sales named Friendly Fire. Normally not having enough for a gun would be a problem, that is if you weren't a sociopath like the Boss who simply shot the nice looking man at the cash register.

"Grab the shiny shit and lets go!" The Boss yelled and Harry and Shaundi quickly grabbed a shotgun and another pistol between them as well as some ammo before hopping back in the car with the very bad driver that lead them.

"Okay, the plan is he same as Friendly Fire. Grab the shiny shit and then we call in Pierce and the boys to get the rest air-lifted out."Boss said as they approached a bridge in front of a heavily fenced and guarded area. Soldiers trekked along the streets here in formations, all of them carrying guns strapped across their chests. Harry had to admit he was a bit overwhelmed with the past few hours, who else could say he's been through half the crazy stuff he had in only three or four hours? Thus his brain shut down, running on autopilot as he followed Shaundi and Boss like a little lost puppy, only asking who Pierce was out of curiosity.

"He's sort of our face to the public, he takes care of our advertising and public relations so that the Saints stay at the top of the celebrity charts. Other then that, not much to know about him", Shaundi explained with a shrug that Harry accepted before Boss rammed on the accelerator and the car they were in went flying through the chainlink barrier. The three of them were quick to ditch the car which now had a lovely bullet hole collection, in favor of ducking behind a wall and opening fire on the poorly prepared soldiers. They were making their way towards a warehouse with Harry in the front blasting two or three men at a time down with his shotgun and Shaundi keeping his side covered. Boss looked on with approval at Harry's tactic of smacking guards that got to close aside with his shotgun, using it like a baseball bat.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't such a shitty idea", Shaundi said as she kicked a guard in the groin and stole his riot shield just in time to block a few stray bullets. Boss smirked at her as if to say none of his ideas were bad, that was until he had to duck a punch and put three shots into another soldier. Harry was quick to finish off the last of the guards leading up to the warehouse and rolled inside to avoid more bullets, grabbing two pistols off the fallen men o he had more range.

"Shaundi, what do we got here?"Boss called as the woman ran forward to assess the inventory with Harry keeping an eye on her just in case of an attack.

"It looks like assault rifles and standard explosives, and these look like UAV Drones!"She seemed quite a bit excited as she picked up a heavy case that contained what Harry assumed to be a targeting system.

"Drones? Who talks like that?" Boss asked with a laugh as he used his newly stolen assault rifle to take out the reinforcement soldiers that now stormed the building, "Pierce? Where are you?" Shaundi yelled into her phone as she was hiding behind her riot shield before using it to crush a soldier's windpipe.

"i'm moving in now! Get outside", the three took this as their cue to get the fuck out of the place as they ran outside where three purple helicopters were waiting in the sky, shooting down the ground forces easily with mounted machine guns.

"Why do we need helicopters for this?"Harry asked before he saw the simply huge bomb that two other Saints (he assumed because of the purple and the way they shot down more soldiers) were hooking up to tethers on their chopper.

"Asked and answered. Who's that for though?" Harry queried as he took a spot on the side oof the plane to shoot down more ground forces.

"Philipe Lorren!" Shaundi growled as they began to retreat into the large jungle of Steelport skyscrapers with their precious cargo. Harry nodded solemnly as he remembered again why Shaundi was so pissed off, Frenchy would die as soon as she saw the old bastard, Harry thought.

After a harrowing battle for the skies involving Boss blowing army helicopters to pieces with a bazooka, they landed the chopper and bomb on a nondescript apartment building. The place was in a rundown neighborhood, barely different from any other building on the block if not for the purple chopper on top of it. This difference was solved by more Saints coming onto the roof to throw tarps over the vehicle while Harry and Shaundi went downstairs to see where the Boss went. When they found him he was opening crates of weapons with a person Harry could only assume was Pierce. He was a dark skinned man, handsome, with cobalt blue eyes and a white suit with matching Beret, wearing a royal purple dress shirt.

"Who's the kid?" Pierce asked as he watched Harry grab a crowbar and pry open a few crates of ammo and gun cleaning supplies.

"Oh, that's Harry, he's cool." The Boss said simply as he grabbed an SMG from a crate and pointed it at the wall to test the sights. Pierce rolled his eyes,"he's cool? Man I had to prove my ass to you to join three times and this kid is in because he's cool!?"

"Excuse me", Harry said, now at Pierces' side, scaring the shit out of him, "it's rude to speak about others as is they are not there." To drive this point home Harry flipped Pierce over his shoulder with a shrug, making Boss and Shaundi burst into laughter as Harry grabbed some more gun cleaning kits from the crates and bringing them over to the coffee table.

"Alright everyone get cleaned up and get some rest, we strike on Lorren immediately." The Boss said as he loaded a clip into his gun. The others all nodded before Harry and Shaundi got started on cleaning their guns.


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! Back with chapter three and seeing my first review! Thanks for the support!**

**This chapter is sort of filler-y please forgive me.**

**Anyways, I own nothing involving Saints row, otherwise the romancing in SR4 would be a fully animated cutscene.**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to a familiar sight, a blank white sky above him. With a sigh he pushed himself up into a sitting position to see that he was naked again and Death was standing over him offering a hand. Once the young man was on his feet he greeted Death with a kiss on the cheek.

"So how has the new world been treating you?" He asked as he gave Harry a pinch on the rear that made him squeak comically.

"Very well thank you, though by my appearance here i'm guessing I got shot on the raid of Lorren's penthouse." Harry shrugged and Death simply confirmed this theory with a nod.

"Yup, the perks of this world though is that you can just go back to it as many times as needed when you die. Plus it gives me a bit of private time with you in-between. The place has been dreadfully boring without you here building sculptures and giggling to yourself."Death whined and Harry placated him with a hug.

"Relax, i'm bound to get shot at again some time, maybe next time I can even bring Shaundi and the Boss here for a little hangout." Harry said before the sky flashed with color and Death smiled as he released Harry back into the land of the living.

"Whoa, headrush," Harry groaned as he got up off the ground, grabbing his shotgun from where it fell. From the bullet wound in his chest blood had spilled all over his new shirt and pants, making him sigh at his now wrecked outfit.

"Not again! Dammit!", Harry glared at the thugs in suits still swarming around the penthouse, Shaundi and Pierce back to back as they plowed through them. The young raven was all to eager to help out as he made confetti out of one of the morningstar.

"No one. Wrecks. my. God damn. CLOTHES!" Harry growled between shots as he blasted the gangsters away, running across the pool area and into the rooftop house. Pierce, Shaundi, even the Boss knew that if there was one thing Harry appreciated, it was his clothing. They thought it was odd at first and just chocked it up as a quirk but for Harry it was yet another way to feel separate from the Desert. He never let others see him naked unless he was having sex but any other time he was naked it was as if he was back in the barren land of the afterlife. The Boss had gotten the yelling lecture of the year when he accidentally walked in on Harry in the shower once, it was so bad that Harry now had to pin a sign on the door as a warning not to enter (the Boss meant it as a joke but Harry took it literally.)

"DEAR GOD THE PAIN!"

"Silence, pussy!" Harry yelled as he kneecapped a morningstar with a round of pellets.

Shaundi winced, "they wrecked his clothes again," she sighed as she and Pierce watched Harry mow down anyone in a suit and sunglasses. She had to admit, if only to herself, that Harry made a good imitation of Johnny when he was pissed off. The thought was quickly wiped from her mind though, no one could take Johnny's place. She shrugged off the feeling of loss as Harry popped the last guy in the head and the Boss came down off the roof holding a rocket launcher.

"The last of the choppers is gone, so without further-", A few more gunshots and satisfied yells of victory from Harry interrupted the Boss, making him sigh.

"They trashed his clothes again?" He asked and the other two simply nodded, the Boss only sighed, last time it had happened Harry nearly brought down a bridge on the Deckers that had ripped the sleeves off of his jacket.

"We have got to get that boy a therapist." Pierce said as he and Shaundi both turned to the Boss. Said man only blinked back at them, "what?"

"Well", Shaundi started, "you ARE the only one nearly as insane as him, you'd probably be the best person to talk to about his little...Issue"

"And you know how to hold him down if he turns into that again." Pierce pointed at Harry, now hanging up the dead bodies of the morningstar to use as fleshy targets.

The Boss, not knowing how to rebut these facts, groaned in annoyance, "Fine! Shaundi, go out and get some of the guys to clean up the place. Pierce, start moving the cars and guns in, we got work to do if we wanna take out Lorren. I'll get Harry", they all nodded to each other before splitting up.

"Hey, Harry, get the hell over here and put that down! You don't know where it's been!" Boss called and Harry shrugged, dropping the morningstar thug's corpse off the roof before making his way to the Boss's side. Boss only sighed as he saw the blood covering Harry and handed him a towel from a nearby body to wipe himself off before pulling Harry into a hug. Normally this was out of character for the Boss but between them both they knew if he was a bit affectionate with Harry it led to sex later. This was confirmed when Harry took a seat on the Boss's lap while he finished up with the towel and threw it aside for later.

"Kid, ya gotta stop freaking out whenever some idiot wrecks your clothes. We own most of the shops this side of the city, plus it's not like we're hurting for money at this point. Hell even without our locked up Ultor funds we're still raking in cash, what's wrong with just snagging a new outfit when your old one gets torn up?" The Boss asked, actually thinking rationally as he usually only did around Harry or Shaundi.

"It's... It's a personal thing, not just the clothes", Harry started as he wrapped his arms around the neck of the Boss who urged him to continue. Harry sighed and his head thumped down on a muscular tan shoulder, "remember when you told me what happened after Julius tried to kill you?"

"Yeah, coma in prison for a few years, so?"

"Well, I wound up in what was sort of a coma myself. It was before I met you in the prison cell, a guy hurt me so bad that I was out for what I later learned was ten years." Harry said as he looked into the dark purple eyes of the Boss.

"Shit are you serious? So this is all about your coma dream right? Mine was mostly just chilling out at the church back on Third Street with Johnny and Aisha." Boss explained as he remembered the dream world he had wanted to be his reality fondly before looking back to Harry and pleading silently for him to continue.

"Yeah, it's about the dream, only mine wasn't so happy, or vivid. When I woke up I was in a desert, gray sand and blank white sky. I couldn't tell if it was day or night, there weren't any plants or animals, nothing but the sand and sky. When I woke up I just started walking, naked and alone, looking for anything." Harry said softly, the Boss nodding to show he was listening and Harry thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I spent three years like that, just kept walking, until I finally snapped, I started yelling to the sky, dared it to change, I punched at the sand and challenged the desert to a no-holds-barred cage match. I went totally insane and loved it, as it distracted from the incredible depression of the silent desert. I was a naked crazy person laughing at nothing and making imaginary friends to keep me company. I felt like I wasn't alone for a while, I had a best friend, a lover who was either male or female depending on what I wanted, a sister, even a dog." He counted off on his fingers and the Boss just allowed the younger man's mind to drift, continuing to hold him while listening attentively.

"I imagined a therapist to talk to about all of my issues for god's sake, it was safe to say I had tried if only mentally, to escape the desert. When I felt the old depression of loneliness finally return and my friends fade into nothing I realized something, I had just gotten bored of insanity!" Harry chuckled weakly before Boss wiped the tears away that Harry didn't even know he had let spring loose.

"That was year 8, and with my imagined family gone, I continued to stay where I was, making sand castles just to have something to do. When year 10 was finally at it's closing, I had a visitor in the desert. It turns out I wasn't in a coma, tell me Boss, when you look at my shirt right now, where do you think I was shot?"Harry asked and when the Boss looked down he didn't see a bullet hole in the shirt, but from the blood he realized that it had all started flowing onto the shirt from the collar, or just above it...

Harry grinned at the stunned look of the Boss's face, "I had died back then, and after ten years in purgatory, with only myself as company, Death had just suddenly popped in out of nowhere. He told me how long I had been in that world, and told me he was sending me back into the world. He- he hugged me and told me to visit every once in a while, that was when I woke up to three sociopaths being thrown in a prison cell." He laughed, the Boss still looking totally poleaxed.

"I just got back from a visit when that morningstar shot me in the head, and it wasn't my first return trip to the desert. That's why I care so much about my clothing, every time I go back there it's the same as the first time. I'm naked, and scared, I see nothing but the sands and Death greeting me, so whenever I go I feel like i'll be there permanently. When i'm alive i'm not alone, I have people here I can touch, people that aren't just part of my mind, and I have clothes against my skin, protecting me from the beautiful sun and the cold night. I have SOMETHING instead of a world of solitary nothing."Harry finally told the Boss who was now trying not to look at Harry with pity.

"Most of all, right now, I have you to tell all of this." Harry smiled gratefully, glad the full story was finally out in open air. What he didn't notice was a saddened Pierce behind them that Harry had his back to, but the Boss was quick to give him a look that screamed "no" and waved him away to get back to work. The Boss looked back to Harry and quickly pulled him into a kiss before rolling them over on the pool lounger so he was on top of the younger man. Pierce was quick to declare the pool area off limits while the Boss and Harry went at it on the rooftop, shooing away the nameless Saints to get back to work cleaning up the place.

"So this is the new crib? Can't say i'm glad that we aren't all sharing a room anymore, it was a beautiful view to wake up to." Harry smirked while looking at an equally smug Boss and an ever-glaring Shaundi. They had finally gotten the last of the redecorating for the place done and with the renovation came a new look for Harry. The brit was decked out in a pair of purple Tripp pants and a tight black mesh tank top with a purple short-sleeve button up shirt. He was wearing skater sneakers, two belts hanging off his hips where he holstered his pistols, and a dark purple fedora. The only physical change to his appearance was the now purple tips on his spiked up hair and the piercings Shaundi had punched into his eyebrow and ears. Shaundi liked to rag on both Pierce and Harry about their fashionista status in the Saints, but that didn't stop her from going to them for styling tips.

"Yeah yeah, we get it Harry, you like to watch, what's our next hit on Lorren? We have the penthouse, half of the stores, and a good portion of turf, what's next?" Shaundi asked impatiently, itching for her revenge.

"Simple, the next logical thing to do would be striking out and taking out the Morningstar." Harry shrugged but the Boss was giving them all quite the scary grin.

"Or we could take out Frenchy here and now with that pretty little thing we picked up from the guard armory."When the Boss said this the others turned to stare at him.

"He's finally decided to off himself",Shaundi declared throwing her hands up.

"He must be out of his damn mind!" Pierce agreed as he turned to Harry to see him grinning same as the Boss.

"Big booms? Heavily guarded building with lots of assholes to shoot? Fucking up the Frenchy? I like your plan Boss, there will be awesome-plan sex later", Harry patted the Boss on the head as the two of them began to cackle, making Shaundi and Pierce slowly back out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**So i'm a year older and getting drunker today! Decided to release this chapter as the first original bit that ISN'T Harry just hopping into Canon. **

**Once again I tell you I do not own Harry Potter and if I owned Saints Row, i'm pretty sure Aisha and Carlos would still be alive god dammit!**

**so drop me a review because I did so love the ones I got for my last chapter, seriously, you guys are awesomesauce. Love y'all~**

* * *

"Unf, come back to bed, Harry!" Shaundi mumbled sleepily as she buried her face in the warm pillow where her partner for the night used to be. Harry, however was busy getting his clothes back on because his phone had just beeped out another anonymous text. He sighed and ignored the new message as he slid the phone into his pants pocket and quietly left the dark room. Shaundi would be pissed Harry had ditched her but he would have to deal with that later, his current issue was getting outside. The penthouse was a space exclusive to the Boss and his generals, including Harry, but it also painted a target on the exit for the Morningstar should they enter the Saints' turf.

**:GARAGE IS CLEAR. GET TO THIS ADDRESS. MONITORING SECURITY CAMERAS.:** Another text, Harry was quick to give the nearest camera a dopey grin as he politely flipped off whoever decided to annoy him at 3 in the morning. When he got out of the elevator that took him down to the garage, Harry dug through his pocket and found the keys to his baby. Harry's ride was like all of the Boss's cars, totally customized for him. The sleek Raycaster was built like a tank but with more elegant curves, able to take turns like a dream, and the iridescent paint job made it shine in a shifting blue-silver shimmer. He had followed up the paint job with a series of geometric decals and custom rims that produced kneecapper spikes when Harry wanted to deal some damage (thank the lord for Rim Jobs!). Harry had named his car Vector, and she was the only woman Harry would ever be monogamous with, at least according to Pierce.

"The greatest of the old school, Radio Gen-x!" Harry tuned out the radio as he drifted around a tight corner, one hand on the wheel, the other tossing a grenade casually out the window to deal with his police tail. So he was pissy about being woken up, wouldn't you be? It only took him a few minutes to get near his destination, but just to piss off his mystery host, he was content to keep egging on the police in the area, drifting around the streets with his radio now on full blast. Harry sang at the top of his lungs as he tossed more grenades out of his window, throwing one into a mailbox just to piss off the postal workers. His harmless fun was cut short however when the police decided to all turn on the spot and head away from the area, making the young man pout.

**:I SCRAMBLED THEIR DISPATCH, STOP PLAYING AROUND!:** Another text and Harry swore he would flog the person determined to wreck his fun! The raven haired wizard sighed as he finally pulled in to his destination, an old warehouse with a garage around back and a view of the waterfront. He hopped out of the Vector and made sure she was parked in a well-hidden spot before kicking at the garage door yelling, "I'm here! What the fuck do you want?"

"Would you quit yelling? I just need to speak with you for a moment", a mousy voice said from the other side of the door before the metal garage gate opened and Harry met a pair of blue eyes.

Before Harry stood a mousey woman about his age, with long dull red hair, pinned back in a tight bun but with a few stray locks hanging around her freckled face. She was short and thin, wearing torn blue jeans and a jacket that quite clearly showed her as an FBI agent. Harry looked at her carefully for a moment before deciding he would listen to her, if only to flirt with a cute nerdy looking girl.

"My name is Kinzie Kensington, FBI intelligence agent. I have need of someone like you Harry."

"In bed?" Harry asked with a gin which made Kinzie wish to smack him.

"No you idiot, I need someone unrelated to the bureau to help me in taking down the Deckers and outing the Morningstar Syndicate as a criminal corporation!" She said so quickly Harry had to take a moment to comprehend just what words she had spewed all over him.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." He started, "you want me, specifically, to help a fed with taking out a group of nerds with guns because you want to cripple the Syndicate? You want me to help you despite knowing you would just as soon turn me in and have my ass locked up as well as the rest of the Saints, so I would just have to go on faith that you would not betray me. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Yes, everyone is an idiot to me though," Kinzie shrugged, "I think you would be crazy enough to do it though, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered texting."

"Damn, and I thought you just liked my shining personality and beautiful smile. Alright, I'm in, lets get to work." And that is how Harry and Kinzie's odd relationship began, Harry teaching Kinzie how to defend herself without a laptop in hand. Kinzie showed Harry a few hacking tricks and tried to introduce him more thoroughly to technology.

* * *

The Saints didn't question Harry on his comings or goings as he helped Kinzie out and they didn't bother asking who the redhead they saw him with every once in a while was. That is, until Harry was spotted walking out of Kinzie's warehouse shirtless while she stood behind him with a small smirk and wearing her FBI jacket to cover her naked torso. It was rather unfortunate that this was seen by two Saints grunts, which caused a rumor to quickly jump through the grapevine that Harry was an FBI plant. Before the raven had even made it back to the penthouse the Boss and his other generals had already been glaring at their phones, each other, and anyone passing by at how they had been played.

"what's up gu-?" Harry's sentence was interrupted by every molecule of oxygen in his lungs being knocked out of his body from one punch courtesy of Shaundi. The others leapt up and everything swam before Harry's eyes as they kicked and punched at him for quite a while with no words being exchanged. Harry would ask what the fuck was happening but the only thoughts that were running through his brain were, -FUCK!-, and, -THIS HURTS! PAIN! PAIN!-, and of course the odd observation that Shaundi's legs were as sexy as they were dangerous. The world went black as Harry began to cough up his own teeth and blood, except for the one molar that had now lodged itself in his throat when he tried to gasp in pain. Before he could even cough on the stuck tooth the Boss finished the beating with a kick to Harry's throat, and the world went silent.

* * *

"So far my count for you in this world is 32 shots to vital areas, 3 stabbings, 47 internal bleed-outs from car wrecks, 4 poisoning attempts, 8 beatings, and oh yeah, one death by Genki. I love that crazy lil kitty", Death ticked off casually as Harry woke up once more in the purgatory he vacationed at, but this time he wasn't alone with Death. Sitting in a lawn chair next to a sunbathing Death was Kinzie in a skeleton motif bikini sipping a martini with horn rimmed sunglasses on. Harry would ask where the extra stuff came from, but with Kinzie and Death it was easier to just accept it, plus they both looked damn good in swim-wear.

"They shot me walking out of the diner next to my warehouse of solitude, guessing you got a warm welcome home?" Kinzie asked as Death snapped his fingers, putting Harry in a black speedo with little skulls all over it and letting another lounger rise from the sand. Harry sighed as he laid on the comfy lounger and sipped at a glass of cognac, "yup, tooth lodged in my throat before the Boss kicked it into my jugular. Death, how long will it take to go back this time? Also, how has Kinzie not moved on yet, are you slacking on the job?"

"No my dear master, Ms. Kensington was not fated to die as she did, therefore she goes back with you, but by sending two of you back I need to wait a little longer so your bodies can repair themselves." Death explained and Harry took it at face value, clinking glasses with Kinzie.

"So then, what to so until then...?"Harry quirked an eyebrow with a charming grin that never worked on Kinzie's socially inept self, but that Death understood immediately.

(I omit the sex for now because I would go way too graphic and probably get this fic flagged, there will be later sex scenes I promise)

Two rounds and many moans of passion later and a sweaty Harry smirked in satisfaction as he untangled himself from his two partners in the sand. Death simply sighed in lazy acceptance as he smacked Kinzie on hr pale freckled bum playfully, making the girl squeak.

"See ya soon Death, probably real soon." Harry bid the force of nature farewell before both he and Kinzie were blinded by a flash and Steelport regained it's residents. The two of them woke up and found they had to tear their way out of trash-bags before digging themselves out of the nasty mountain of refuse that was the Steelport waste management facility.

"Okay, I have good news and bad news for you Kinzie, which one comes first?" Harry asked as he helped tug her foot free of a clingy rusted bicycle.

"Bad, I'm a pragmatic realist." Kinzie shrugged as they started making their way to the gate that led out to the street, neither caring that they were covered in trash. (Well, Harry was pissed, but he wouldn't take it out on Kinzie.)

"The bad news is that the Boss knows that I can come back, so they will eventually come looking for me again. The good news is that they don't know about you coming back with me, so you are free to nab a new identity, hit up the image as designed, and walk back into the FBI to request witness protection" Harry explained with a shrug as he pulled a younger man out of a passing Attrazione, flipped him over his shoulder, then get in the driver's seat. Kinzie slid in next to him and the glare she was giving Harry would haunt him more then Voldemort's eyes ever would it was so scary.

"The fuck I am! Not only have I not taken out the Deckers and exposed the Syndicate, I just got killed by the people I was hoping I could eventually trust. If you're on the run from the Saints then I'm sticking with you, besides, you're too stupid to leave on your own." She explained simply making Harry pout, which of course was met with indifference as always.

First things first, Harry decided, they needed new clothes, guns, and some more help that could be trusted besides the Saints, in that order. After robbing Leather and Lace (Kinzie knew where the store was on instinct), the two of them were dressed in the very latest of sexually appealing clothing. Kinzie was wearing a leather corset, tight leather pants and black skull-crusher boots (Harry had learned her safe word was teacup when he saw her new outfit). Harry himself was in black leather pants that were sinfully tight in all the right areas, a long-sleeved black mesh shirt, and several chains on his belt loops.

"Ok, we are once more sexy as all fuck, time to get guns."Harry said and remedied their armament situation by running over a group of police officers on his way to crashing their car through the front of a Friendly Fire. Kinzie groaned, wondering how bad the insurance premiums would look before remembering it wasn't actually their car, and started grabbing as much ammo as she could carry.

Dressed, armed, and ready to recruit, the two sociopaths were off of the main streets before any of the Saints could catch sight of them. They stuck to underpasses and alleyways to get as close as they could to Kinzie's Warehouse, knowing that they would need her computer if they were going to find anyone willing to help them. The duo was driving as inconspicuous as possible, pulling a U-turn or backing the car into an alley and shutting off the lights if they saw any purple cars in sight. The radio was turned off and Harry was twitching in aggravation as another Saints patrol passed through, this was starting to piss him off more then a little.

* * *

The trip to the warehouse took three hours longer then any other time Harry had made it and to make matters worse the two of them would need to park further out to hide the car. With pistols in hand and determination set on their faces, Harry and Kinzie did their best to stick to the shadows, ducking from spot to spot as they kept their eyes open for approaching vehicles. When they finally had their backs to the garage door of the Warehouse they found it padlocked and Kinzie without her keys, so Harry boosted her up on his shoulders until she could scramble onto the roof.

"I'll get the door, stay out of sight", Harry just gave her a look that said "obviously" before hiding behind a nearby dumpster. It wasn't long before a crashing sound was heard from in front of the door and Harry saw it open to reveal Kinzie, holding the biggest dildo Harry had ever seen!

"That is going nowhere near me." Harry said plainly, edging away from the pink monstrosity that could double as the most humiliating weapon ever. Kinzie simply shrugged and tossed it back behind her, the laptop she so treasured securely tucked under her other arm. With the computer in hand and no Saints in sight the duo made a mad dash for the car, and were off the lot right before two bright purple Gravediggers burst onto the scene. This was the night the Saints would wish they had caught the two on time. The night where they intended to capture, not to kill, in hopes of apologizing to the young man they killed and the FBI intelligence agent that was only trying to help. This was the night where Harry started to build his own gang, with the brilliant Kinzie Kensington as his second in command.


End file.
